Retailers, wholesalers, and other product distributors (which may collectively be referred to as distributors) typically maintain an inventory of various items that may be ordered by clients or customers. Similarly, manufacturers may maintain an inventory of parts and/or materials for use in manufacturing processes. This inventory may be maintained and processed at a materials handling facility which may include, but is not limited to, one or more of: warehouses, distribution centers, cross-docking facilities, order fulfillment facilities, packaging facilities, shipping facilities, or other facilities or combinations of facilities for performing one or more functions of material (inventory) handling.
When a customer places an order, one or several inventory items specified in the order must be retrieved or “picked” from inventory and prepared for delivery to the customer. Traditionally, like items are stored together within inventory to facilitate inventory tracking and management. For example, items having a common Universal Product Code (UPC), Stock-Keeping Unit (SKU) code, or other designation (including proprietary designations) may be stored together within inventory. In an inventory environment that includes a large number of many different items, it may be highly inefficient for a single employee to physically locate and pick every item for a given order. For example, different items specified in a given order may be stored at mutually remote locations within the inventory facility, which would require a single picking agent to traverse a long path through the facility.
In order to make better use of inventory stocking space, it may be desirable to stock different items together in a single storage location or stocking area. While increasing the efficient use of inventory space, such co-location of different items may increase the difficulty, and thus the time, of identifying and picking a particular item. When picking items from inventory, the picking agent may generally need to examine some number of co-located items in order to determine the specific item to pick. This can be time consuming in situations where numerous similar items are stored together. Additionally, several similarly titled or described items may be stored in a single inventory area, increasing the difficulty of identifying any particular item. For instance, if several CDs are entitled “Greatest Hits” and stored together, a picking agent may have to read the full title for each item in turn to identify the correct item. The extra time this requires may be significant when multiplied across the large number of orders fulfilled by a typical facility. Similarly, in a facility handling items for rent or sale, there may be a large number of similar-looking items, such as DVDs, stored together. A picking agent may have difficulty identifying particular DVDs from among multiple DVDs in a single inventory. Again, any extra time required to correctly identify a DVD becomes significant, since each DVD may be stored and picked many times, as it is rented and returned.
Furthermore, items may be stored in packaging, such as shipping boxes, made of cardboard for example, that may not readily indicate what is contained in the packaging to a picking agent. For example, various large televisions may each be stored in packaging specifically designed to protect the television (and the television's retail product packaging as well) from damage while in transit and while being stored. This protective packaging may be comprised of plain cardboard packaging and the like that does not readily indicate the particular model, color, size or other identifying information that would be helpful to a picker in distinguishing the item from other televisions stored in the same area. While some protective packaging may indicate the manufacturer for example, the picker and facility may rely upon bar codes and the like which may require time-consuming scanning to particularly identify which of the many particular items of the manufacturer is contained within the shipping box. In other instances, product packaging for similar items may not readily identify the differences between the similar items, leading to confusion and mistakes during picking. While a picker may have an idea of what the item to be picked looks like, the plain packaging of shipping boxes and the like may prevent perception of the item by the picker because the picker is not familiar with the shipment packaging or because shipping packaging tends to look similar across multiple items, for example.
Some materials handling facilities include a pick-to-light system, in which lights mounted on shelves or racks in inventory are programmed to light up to indicate a bin or other storage area in which items having a given product identifier are stored. Such systems may include support for put-to-light operations, as well (e.g., lighting up a container in which items should be stored). However, such systems may not be suitable for use in facilities that store different items together in a single inventory area, or in facilities in which agents traverse multiple inventory areas during picking and stowing operations, or in facilities in which mobile drive units bring storage bins of inventory to the picker/stower at a station. Also, such technologies only identify an inventory location or bin generally, not individual positions or items within the inventory locating.
Various materials handling facilities include a laser-pointer system, in which a laser is mounted to a stationary position and is calibrated to point to a single, pre-determined position for each inventory location (e.g., storage bin) to indicate the entire inventory location. Such technologies do not identify the location of the item based on images of the item and do not identify the particular position of the unit of the item within the inventory location from a plurality of possible positions within the inventory location.
While embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that the embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.